Pequeños amigos, grandes amores
by Angie de Du Pollet
Summary: Si el destino se empeña en hacerlos llorar, sufrir y desear haber muerto como sus padres, ¿podrán ellos dos encontrar una razón para seguir luchando dentro del hostil orfanato en el que viven? ¿podrán conocer el valor de la amistad y el amor? ExB T2H
1. Chapter 1

********

Pequeños amigos, grandes amores

Angie C. Cullen

******

* * *

**

EPILOGO

Quisiera comenzar esta historia con una ferviente idea de que el amor es lo que prevalece entre estas páginas han de leer y que, incluso, es lo que siempre nos va a demostrar que las cosas valen la pena., sin embargo esta vez me gustaría jugar a ser _ese_ destino que se encapricha con diversas situaciones en nuestra existencia ya sea el juntarnos o separarnos, mantenernos alejados, herirnos y enamorarnos, reencontrarnos, sufrir o llorar.

Y es que es así como comienza esta historia; con el destino. Porque creo que siempre conocemos a alguien para que este marque nuestra vida. Conocemos a alguien para querer, a otro más para jugar, otro para pasarla bien, quizá un par de desconocidos que nos sonrían en la calle alegrando nuestro día, otra persona que pensamos era un amigo y no lo fue, a esa persona especial que nos ayuda y a la cual admiramos, a la que ignoramos o a la que no podemos ver ni en pintura, pero aun más importante: es el destino quien nos presenta a la persona de la que nos enamoramos, de la que nunca podemos dejar de pensar, con la que quisiéramos pasar el resto de la vida a su lado y que sin embargo no podremos ni estar más de 5 minutos juntos.

Y solo 5 minutos al día era lo que Bella, como gustaba que le dijeran, y Edward, el cual no requería de sobrenombre, podían pasar juntos dentro aquel encierro que pretendencia ser su hogar y que sin duda los veían crecer a cada día que pasaba. Un encierro que si bien, ignorando todas sus carencias e injusticias jugaba a ser un lugar ideal y un seguro refugio para todos aquellos desafortunados niños que perdían lo más valiosos en sus cortas vidas; a sus padres.

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que tods estén bien :D **

**Bueno, creo que he regresado pero no con lo que deseaban seguramente, pido disculpas a todas quellas que leen este fic y que eran seguidoras de PSJ y que se toparon con la sorpresa de que lo quité de Fanfic pero esta cosa de la universidad en verdad que comió y consideré que lo mejor, tanto para mi salud como la suya, era darle un descanso al fic. Comprendo si es que estan molestas y descepcionadas. Mil gracias por aquellas que se tomaron la molestia de enviarme un MP, recien me volví a integrar a todo esto así que no debe de tardar su respuesta.**

**En general, a todas las pesonitas que entraron a leer este nuevo experimento mío, les agradezco y espero que haya sido de su agrado. Espero sus comentarios y como siempre, deiganme si es que quieren que esto continúe.**

**Besos, feliz navidad atrasada y próspero año nuevo :D **

**Angie C.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pequeños amigos, grandes amores**

**Angie C. Cullen**

**1**

Difícil pensar que ya tuviera dos años viviendo en aquel frío y grotesco lugar. Las paredes grises, los pisos blancos y gélidos, las camas individuales que convertían un cuarto desolado en una habitación demasiado incomoda y sus cinco compañeras de cuarto que trataban de convencerla de hablar. Lo que ellas no comprendían es que ella no podía articular palabra, aunque toda su voluntad estuviera empeñada en ello.

–Bella… –llamó la maestra quien, después de varios meses comprendió que era imposible que aquella castaña niña hablara –, por favor pasa a resolver el problema –ordenó gentilmente.

La nombrada simplemente levantó su vista atenta, respiró profundo y se paró de su rayada y sucia butaca de madera para pasar al frente del salón. Vestía, al igual que las demás niñas del salón, una blusa blanca que se le antojaba demasiado incomoda por pequeña y una gastado pantalón de mezclilla que le había sido donado por caridad. Su cabello largo hasta la mitad de su espalda y de color castaño resaltaba la blancura de su piel por la falta de sol… Bella simplemente odiaba cualquier cosa que diera calor.

Tomó el gis que la maestra le ofrecía y resolvió el problema demasiado rápido para su edad y es que la trampa que la maestra le ponía en cada ejercicio nunca resultaba; por más compleja que fuera la operación Bella siempre encontraba la forma de resolverla. La conspiración de Claudia, la maestra, sobre orillar a la pequeña a preguntar nunca había dado resultado.

Ese día prometía ser como cualquier otro en aquel orfanato; las niñas saldrían al recreo a eso de las una de la tarde y por casi una hora el patio de concreto sería todo suyo, después de ello, los niños conquistarían el terreno de juego. Terminando el receso de los pequeños hombres y la última hora de clase de las niñas, todos pasarían al comedor y más tarde cada infante tendría que trabajar en las labores que Mike, el dueño de aquel orfanato, les asignaba con el fin de no pagar a más de las 3 mujeres que le ayudaban a tener en orden todo.

Hubiera sido común y corriente pero no lo fue.

No fue así desde el momento en que Claudia le pidió a Bella que no saliera del salón para hablar con ella, lo cual para cualquier persona no tendría mucho sentido sabiendo que la castaña era muda.

–Me alegra que sigas mejorando –comenzó la mujer de apenas 30 años de edad –, ¿has logrado decir algo? –preguntó curiosa.

Bella simplemente negó con su cabeza resignada.

–De acuerdo… –suspiró desilusionada –, sabes que no te puede ver un psicólogo pero si necesitas algo; cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo –le recordó como lo hacía cada lunes.

Bella asintió y con una tenue sonrisa se despidió para poder salir del aula. Tomó la vieja libreta que estaba en su butaca junto con una nueva pluma y decidió salir para esconderse bajo la sombra del único árbol en todo el edificio; justo detrás de los baños. Sin duda no era un paraíso pero era lo que ella.

Salió demasiado tarde del salón, Bella lo supo cuando escuchó los pasos agitados subiendo por la escalera. Repentinamente una estampida de muchachos locos la había rodeado y pasado de largo para llegar al salón de clases; pensó que todos, desde el más joven hasta los que estaban a días de salir, habían pasado ya.

–Miren que tenemos aquí –se escuchó una voz grave y peligrosa al notar el pequeño cuerpo.

–No molestes James –le dijo Jasper, un adolescente de pocos 14 años y cabello castaño claro de fisonomía delgada y 15 centímetros mas bajo que el nombrado cuya edad se acercaba a los 16.

–No la estoy molestado… solo saludo –dijo con tono sarcástico mientras inspeccionaba el pequeño cuerpo de 10 años –, ya saben que casi no podemos ver a las chicas y esto es todo un honor.

–Sabes las reglas; además ella es una niña y la vas a asustar –le recordó al saber cómo era James, a veces tan corriente y otras tantas tan acosador.

James simplemente bufó. Seguía viendo tan penetrantemente a Bella con esos ojos cafés claro que ella intentó pasarlos de largo, pero no pudo.

–¿Cómo te llamas, querida? –le preguntó demandantemente.

Sin embargo, aunque ella hubiese deseado decirle su nombre para que la dejara ir, era imposible que lo hiciera.

–Te hice una pregunta –le reclamó cuando ella intentó zafarse del agarre.

Ella simplemente siguió intentando escapar mientras ocultaba su miedo al tiempo que el agarré se intensificaba.

–James… –le habló Jasper de nuevo.

–No molestes Jazz… me gustan las chicas difíciles –dijo acosadoramente mientras atraía el cuerpo de la pequeña.

–Déjala –se escuchó una voz un tanto más joven pero más imponente al ver la cara de angustia de la castaña.

James simplemente se volteó para ver la mirada tan fría y severa de Edward; el tercer integrante de aquel trío. A penas tenía 13 años y pocos meses cumplidos pero sin duda se había convertido en el líder de la pequeña banda tan pronto como entró al orfanato hace un par de años; sus ropas nuevas aunque no de marca y los tratos, en cierto punto, casi preferentes que de vez en cuando llegaba a tener habían ocasionado que James, el más problemático, decidiera juntarse con él a diferencia de Jasper que le ofrecía una amistad sincera al joven dueño de las esmeraldas.

–Ahora –le ordenó guardando su distancia y sin dignarse al ver a la niña de nuevo.

Él mayor solo torció su boca en muestra de inconformidad pero terminó haciendo lo que Edward había dicho.

–Te salvas esta vez mocosa… –comenzó tratando de no perder la imagen de miedo que había creado –, solo porque no quiero meternos en problemas.

Y soltó a Bella en un movimiento brusco que la tiró.

Pasaron de largo, casi como si no existiera y en un silencio sepulcral que terminó de intimidar mas a Bella.

–¿Por qué entran tan tarde? –se escuchó la voz de la maestra cuando vio entrar el trío sin pedir permiso.

–Nos entretuvimos hablando –soltó amablemente Jasper.

–Que no vuelva a pasar… –sentenció ignorando que seguían de pie prosiguiendo con su clase.

Normalmente ella no era así con sus alumnos sin embargo esos tres necesitaban algo más de autoridad que el resto; sobre todo James quien durante los últimos 5 años había sido el más problemático del orfanato a diferencia del carácter tranquilo de Jasper y el temple de acero de Edward, el cual personalmente, le parecía ver con demasiado rencor a la vida.

La hora de clase comenzó a pasar.

El reloj movía sus manecillas demasiado lento, como si le diera flojera hacerlo. Sin pedir permiso y con el silencio de siempre Edward se paró en seco para ir al baño; era uno de los privilegios que gozaba en aquel represivo lugar. Solo faltaban poco mas de 10 minutos para que su clase terminara pero lo aburrido que estaba le obligó a ir al viejo e insalubre sanitario. Fue directo a los urinales y después de hacer lo suyo se lavó las manos. Alzó su vista tratando de admirar el azul cielo que se colaba por la ventilación del baño, decidido a no regresar a clase y a tratar de despejarse un poco sobre los recuerdos que diario le acosaban, se subió al lavabo para poder aspirar algo de aire fresco junto con la tranquilidad de no tener a James a su lado diciendo una sarta de tonterías sobre cómo escapar de aquel lugar.

Escapar, sin duda quería hacerlo. Sin embargo, sabía que si huía Aro le encontraría.

–Qué porquería –se quejó al recordar que era prisionero.

Se estiró un poco más para poder admirar el paisaje que se formaba con el cielo y el verde árbol que había ahí. Su estatura le favoreció tanto que no solo logró ver el paisaje deseado sino que la imagen de una pequeña niña llorando se coló a su visión.

Hizo una mueca cuando le pareció reconocerla, pero hizo otra más cuando supuso que la posición en la que estaba la niña no era más que cuando alguien lloraba y no quería ser visto; las rodillas flexionadas hacia su cuerpo con la cabeza agachada y hundida entre sus rodillas. Supo que se trataba de ello y no de cualquier otra acción por la agitada respiración que parecía tener la niña… y, sobre todo, porque el también solía llorar así.

–Eres un idiota James… –susurró enojado –, la asustaste demasiado.

Después de ver eso, simplemente pegó un brinco y bajó de donde estaba, casi olvidándose de la escena, para no perderse ni un minuto de la hora de fingida libertad que les daban en aquel lugar.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas ustedes que me alentaron a seguir con esta nueva idea que ronda mi mente. Gracias a las que dejaron algun comentario o que me agregaron en sus favortios. No saben lo mucho que significa para mi :D

No tengo muchos fics escritos asi que mil gracias por todo su apoyo y por dejarse llevar por las locuras de mi imaginación.

Como siempre disculpen todos mis errores jejeje

Dejen un comentario si es que les gustó, sino también dejen uno, si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia o amenazada de muerte...mmm...

Angie C Cullen


End file.
